Itachi's Second Chance
by ClareTurner
Summary: Jenn is a girl from a different world, but a huge fan of Itachi uchiha. When she appears in the middle of a scene from the latest manga chapter,she soon finds out she is originaly from there and has a kekkaigenkai. SasuSaku,NaruHina,ItaOC.M for LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Itachi's Second Chance

AN:Ok, I haven't written for Naruto stories lately because of my annoyance toward it…but now that Itachi has a role again… I had an idea for a fic. I have an OC, but she is NOT MARY SUE! If you don't like stories with OCs then simply don't read it. I am sick and tired of people who don't like OCs call my characters Mary Sue or say that the story is stupid just because they can. If you don't like it don't read it and then flame me just in spite. This story is mainly a SasuSaku story, but it's in my character's POV. This is based on the Manga that is going on now (8/25/11)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Rated M for lemons later.

Chapter 1: The girl who doesn't belong

Jennifer Turner was going to bed after reading the latest chapter of her favorite Manga _Naruto._ She was fading off and happy that Itachi Uchiha had a part again in the story…even if he's zombie-like at the moment…because even though he is a fictional, animated character she loves him. She always wished that she lived in that world rather than her own because there she could possibly use Jutsu and be trained as a ninja instead of struggling to obtain a normal job because of her learning disabilities. Sure she had just obtained a full-time job finally, but it was still not enough to move out of her parent's house. She wanted freedom. She wanted adventure. This world could not give it to her. The only way she knew about was to join the military but she never liked guns or bombs. She was old fashioned that way and that is why she could not have the life she wanted.

As she fell asleep something strange happened. All of a sudden she felt herself hit the hard ground outside. Was this a dream?

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" a hyped voice came from her left. She knew that voice…she looked up to see a certain blond-haired knucklehead freaking out and staring at her.

"She fell from the sky, and she's not hard on the eye…" another voice came next to Naruto. She almost grumbled as she saw Killer Bee standing next to him. She never exactly liked his constant rapping.

"She's not sent from Madara or Kabuto is she? I'm not supposed to be in control of my own mind and actions…" a deeper voice came from the other side. Jenn gasped and turned to her right to see her favorite Uchiha (even if he's a zombie) standing there confused but alert. Jenn almost cried as she stared at Itachi. The one man she would love to be in love with in real life. The man who saved his brother because he loved him so much. The man who was used because of his want of peace.

"I…Itachi…sa..ma…"Jenn uttered causing the three around her to be even more confused.

"HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW YOU?" Naruto yelled…his voice was starting to irritate Jenn's ears.

"Um…heh…Um….Ok…I'm NOT from Akatsuki…I…I know you guys because…where I randomly appeared from…I…I kind of know the three of you…from an anime/manga…" Jenn explained hoping she didn't have to explain what Anime or Manga was…

"Um…how is that possible?" Itachi asked. Jenn blushed since he was talking to her directly.

"Um…I…I…I don't….know…Itachi…sama…" she stuttered.

Itachi raised his eyebrow at the honorific. "Why do you call me that? If you know who I am…" he said looking a bit sad.

"Um…w…well…" she said looking down. "The…the truth…about you…came out in the manga…too…" she said blushing. "I…I kind of…respect you…a lot…"

"That's…new…" Itachi said.

"So…wait a minute…Is Sasuke the main character or something? How did you know about him?" Naruto asked finally not yelling anymore.

"Well…actually Naruto…you're the main character… But when Sasuke fought Itachi-sama it went to his point of view. It's not always in your point of view…I actually technically hated Itachi-sama too…but when the truth was revealed…I started to respect him and…um…love him…sorta." She blushed.

"Well…Maybe you two should take her with you…I should go and try to stop the resurrection jutsu…" Itachi said now changing the subject. Obviously it was the exact point in which the manga left off. Jenn frowned. She didn't like that Itachi didn't want to see Sasuke.

"Um…Actually…I think it's better if I go with you Itachi-sama…I know for a fact how to…stop the jutsu." Jenn said in a small voice. She didn't want to have Itachi go away, but she wanted to help…even if after he disappeared again Madara was to show up and try to take her. She wanted to help. She was able to now. She was able to have an adventure. She knew things others didn't. She wanted to be useful.

"I don't know…its very dangerous…um…what is your name?"

"Oh…its Jenn sorry I forgot to introduce myself Itachi-sama." She said bowing.

"Right…um…well Itachi…she is probably better off with you at the moment… We're going to fight all the resurrected ninja." Naruto said to him.

Itachi sighed. "alright…are you able to run and keep up with me?" he asked.

"N..no…sorry…" she said blushing and not looking into his eyes.

"Alright…I'll carry you then. Hold tight alright?" he told her.

Jenn nodded with her blush rising as she climbed onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and he was off. The journey was silent for a while as Jenn enjoyed the ride on the Uchiha's back. She closed her eyes and laid her head against his enjoying being in the man's presence.

"What do I need to do?" itachi asked finally breaking the silence.

"Killing Kabuto is the only way…He explained it to Madara. Kabuto explained that the only way to break it is to either break his concentration enough, or for him to be killed. It's not going to be easy though. It's gonna be hard to find him, and when you do he's got eyes from the snakes… Not to mention he said something in one of the latest chapters about having a trump card he's using after you broke from the jutsu and Nagato was defeated with your Susanoo. Not to mention Madara might be near as well." She explained.

"I see…" Itachi said. "It was more dangerous going with me…Why didn't you just tell me all of that and then go with Naruto?"

Jenn was silent for a little bit…but then finally answered. "I wanted to go with you. I always…I respect you more than anyone else in the series. That's why I attach 'sama' to the end of your name."

Itachi frowned. "I don't deserve it…I was a fool who was used by the village elders and Madara. Just because I wanted peace. I should have died along with my brother that night."

"I don't believe that." Jenn said immediately. She hated him talking like that. "The third wanted peace too right? There could have been another way."

"I know that…but there's no point now is there?" he said to her.

"I know… I'm just saying…you do deserve respect…You deserve a second chance… I wish I could give you one…" Jenn said sadly.

Itachi did not awnser her for a while as they passed through a forest jumping on trees. "I wish I knew you before I followed those orders…maybe everything would have been different…if you were to be here and help me…"

Jenn looked at him and smiled sadly. "I do too…I would have done anything to help you."

The rest of the journey was silent as they approached the Akatsuki hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Itachi and Jenn vs Kabuto Yakushi

Itachi and Jenn finally appeared at the Akatsuki hide out. Jenn was shaking a little worried about running into Madara but Itachi was more worried about running into Sasuke. There were a few resurrected bodies that appeared to fight and protect Kabuto…including Itachi's own father.

"Stay behind me." Itachi told Jenn as he summoned Sunanoo and fought all of them and sealed them all. Jenn started tearing up at watching Itachi apologize to his father and the rest of his clan and explaining the real reasons why he had to do so. She cried when he saw his father look up sadly and tell Itachi that he was still so proud of him. As they all were sealed in susannoo, Itachi finally looked back to see Jenn's tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"N…nothing Itachi-sama…it's…just…"she said looking down and blushing. "Its just…its so sad…I wish I could just…change everything so that…your life was so much better…I wish I could have changed everything…"

Itachi smiled slightly and lifted her chin to face him. "It was my choice to follow the orders Jenn-san… You can't correct everything that happened bad in my past…All we can do right now is to help Naruto and the others win this war."

Jenn blushed even more as he touched her. His skin was cold and pale and his eyes were black around his red sharingan but she knew if he was still alive she knew his skin would be warm, and his eyes beautiful and inviting…even if he was sick with the disease that killed him slowly from the inside.

"Come on…Kabuto is very near here…" Itachi said with a small smile and allowing Jenn to climb on her back again. The two ran into the woods where Kabuto was hiding.

"Be careful…he has snakes that attack from underneath his cloak. He kills people in order to keep the jutsu active…"Jenn mentioned to him in a whisper into his ear.

Itachi simply nodded and slowed up as he sensed Kabuto. "He's just past that clearing… stay here alright?"

Jenn nodded but kissed Itachi's cheek quickly before he left her. Itachi looked at her with a slight blush and look of shock, but then smiled and went to fight Kabuto.

"So…you figured out how to escape my influence…and you're trying to kill me now?" Kabuto said with a smirk but not looking back to him.

Itachi said nothing and attacked Kabuto. Kabuto in turn used his snakes to attack and keep Itachi away from him. Jenn in the meantime was waiting in the bushes and silently trying to find Anko to see if she could possibly save her. She soon found her and saw that her chest was raising up and down so she was indeed still alive but on the brink of death. Jenn watched as Itachi fought Kabuto and soon was using Susanoo to defeat him. Kabuto was now distracted but obviously not enough to break his jutsu. He was fighting Itachi one on one which gave Jenn the chance to creep up to Anko. She felt her pulse and sure enough she was still breathing but her breath was slowing slowly.

"Come on Anko-san…" she whispered. "Please wake up…or moan…groan…something…please…" she said gently shaking her. She soon felt a danger toward her and she turned around and dodged out of the way just in time since one of the snakes Kabuto was controlling attacked her.

"Now who is this strange woman Itachi-san?" Kabuto asked. Jenn looked to Itachi to find him pinned to a tree unable to use anything against Kabuto. "Is this a new girlfriend of yours? Why thank you for the gift… I can use her to take control of you once more…kukuku."

Jenn glared at him. "Like that will ever happen…" She said with new undying confidence as she grabbed the weapon pouch still attached to Anko and ran into the bushes. She hid and tried to dodge every time one of the snakes slithered her way. She searched through the pouch. She had to do something to defend herself. She knew Itachi was no able to fight now… Kabuto was the one controlling the dead in the first place… It was up to her now.

Finally she decided she would try her luck and throwing shuriken to distract Kabuto as she tried to kill some snakes with kunai. While she attempted this Itachi soon was able to control his own actions once again and finally attacked Kabuto with Amaterasu but soon stopped and undid his black flames when he started feeling himself die again.

Jenn ran to Itachi and held him with tears in her eyes as he was dying again.

"ku ku ku, you wish to defeat me…but don't want him to leave this world…how precious…" Kabuto uttered while being breathing heavier and heavier while he was dying.

"Just…ignore him…you knew this was going to happen…we…did what we needed to do…" Itachi said with a smile. "Look…look out for my brother…" he said weakly as he leaned up to kiss her forehead.

Jenn's anger grew even more as he did so. Itachi was the first person she ever loved so much. She had so much bad luck when it came to the opposite gender. She had had horrible relationships which included an engagement which ended horribly. She secretly wanted Itachi to be her knight in shining armor. The one time she was able to meet her very own Lancelot he was a zombie, and now he was dying once more.

Jenn couldn't stand Kabuto any longer. She grabbed the kunai that she grabbed from Anko and attacked Kabuto stabbing him hard in the stomach.

"Just die you SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" she yelled at him as she twisted the kunai in his skin. She cried as she took the kunai out and kept stabbing him over and over. Soon Kabuto's life was leaving him as Jen cried more and more. With the little life that Itachi had left, he went over to hold her. While still twisting the kunai in Kabuto's stomach, she held Itachi with her other hand and kissed him unexpectedly on the lips.

"I love you Itachi-sama. You're the only man that could have have made me happy. It's not fair. I don't want to go home, but I don't want to live in this particular world without you in it. I've had so much heartbreak…you are the only one who could ever heal it…" she said. After this she was not able to talk any longer because her throat was hurting so much because of her crying. As Itachi faded even more something strange happened while Kabuto's life faded.

A strange green light came out of Kabuto's body. Jenn did not notice, but Itachi saw the light enter the hand that held the kunai and travel through her arm, her chest, and then through to the other arm that was holding Itachi. Jenn's head was now thrown back as she was breathing heavy as something strange came over Itachi. The color seemed to come to his body again, along with whites to the color of his eyes to replace the black. His sharingan was deactivated so that his eyes were yet again onyx colored. Itachi felt the life return to him the life of Kabuto seemed to be sucked from him.

Soon Jenn fell toward Itachi unconscious. Itachi stared at her stunned as he saw Kabuto's dead body and put fingers to his own neck to find that he now had a pulse yet again. His eyesight was even returned to normal. He stared at Jenn in disbelief. He felt a tear escape his eye as he realized he was alive once more. He was given a second chance at life… What kind of jutsu did this? Did Jenn have a special Kekkai Genkai that no one knew about?

Itachi was soon distracted when he heard a moan from where Anko had been laying. She was growing more and more conscious. Itachi sighed and carried Jenn and Anko away from the Akatsuki Hideout so that Madara would not find them. He soon found Zetzu spying and used Amatarasu to kill him as well. He found a cave and lit a fire to keep the two women warm as he sat waiting for one of them to wake up. He still didn't know what he would tell Anko since in her eyes he was still a villain.


End file.
